


Voldemort

by Enigma13



Series: In Friends We Trust [22]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Post WrestleMania 33, Pre Superstar Shake-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: After WrestleMania 33 Becky finds out something that she didn't know. It reaffirms things she always knew and that leaves her feeling complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, I really hope you enjoy this one! I'm sorry it's a few days late. The title is from the song Voldemort by With Confidence. I highly recommend it! Long A/N at the end that you NEED to check out! I give Golden Yoshi the credit in the world for sparking the idea that kicks all this off!

“Wait a second, Dean did what now?”

Becky would be lying if she said she wasn’t used to saying this sentence. Usually she was saying it in exasperation, knowing that she’d have to go bail him out of some ridiculous situation. This time it was just plain surprise, and dare she say, almost tearful.

Daniel Bryan didn’t seem to take her incredulous almost scream as offense and simply smiled kindly, repeating what he had said before.

“Dean asked me and Shane to swap his match with the Smackdown Women’s Championship match on the WrestleMania card.”

Becky let that sink in because it hadn’t the first time her general manager said it. “I… I thought it was the fans?”

“Well that was one part of it, but we knew we’d have to replace it on the pre-show with something and Dean suggested his match with Baron. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.”

Becky leaned back against the wall, feeling like her legs were going to go out. “Yeah… me too.” She couldn’t believe Dean would give that up for her. He lived and breathed this business as much as she did. Anyone who gave that position up was stupid. Dean was such a freaking idiot. A sweet idiot, but still an idiot. 

Daniel smiled and pressed a hand to her shoulder and squeezed. “As someone who has watched how close you two are and how much you look out for one another, I really hope this Superstar Shake-up doesn’t separate you two. You should prepare just in case, but I’ll try my hardest to keep you together.”

Becky gave him a sad smile. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure we’ll be fine either way. We talked about it at the Draft last year.”

Daniel nodded, “Well, good luck, Becky. You did the blue brand proud at Mania. You all did.” 

She gave him a grateful smile and watched him walk away. She leaned against the wall and took a couple more deep breaths, her mind racing with all the new information and events that had happened this weekend. First, she didn’t win the title back at Mania, and while disappointing; she was thrilled for her friend Naomi to have won it, especially in her hometown. Second, Dean had sacrificed his own spot on the WrestleMania main show so that the women’s match would have a place to go. Third, the Shake-up was coming and while she knew nothing could make her and Dean grow apart, not even separate brands, she still didn’t want to be away from him if she can help it. 

After collecting her thoughts she knew she needed to go thank Dean, and maybe punch him, for doing something so stupidly sweet for her. Chivalry might not be dead, and while she was very thankful for him doing this, she didn’t want to be a pity project for him. He earned that spot and just because he felt he owed her didn’t mean he should do something like this. Luckily, she knew where he was. 

She found him where she left him, only now he was taping up his hands for his upcoming street fight with Baron later that night. He turned and smiled at her. “Where have you been, Irish? Thought I was gonna have to beat up your buddy without the audience.”

Becky rolled her eyes, not sparing too much thought to the weird place where she was friends with two people whom hated one another. “Well you aren’t going anywhere until I hug you, and then punch you, you moron.”

He furrowed his brow. “What did I do this time? I haven’t pranked you in a couple weeks.”

She strode up to him and cocked an eyebrow. “You know what you did. You gave up your spot on the card for my match.”

Dean scowled. “Last time I trust Bryan with a secret…” 

Becky punched him in the shoulder, silently approving when he acted like it hurt, probably more than it actually did. Then, she squeezed him into a hug. “That was the sweetest and stupidest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Once she pulled back, Dean raised an eyebrow. “So explain to me the stupid part, cause I was going for just sweet.”

“You earned that spot, Dean. I’m not a damsel who needs you to come in and fix my problems. You had that spot, good for your own career, and gave it up for me. That’s got to be like some form of like… nepotism or something.”

Dean frowned, like he didn’t understand at all. “That’s not my reasoning at all. Look, me and Corbin, couldn’t care less where we are on the card. We just wanted to beat the shit out of one another, and it might as well happen on the pre-show as much as the main card. But, for the women, being on the main card is important, and all of you, though you were the one I was thinking of, deserved to be there after all the work you put in for this brand to be the best women’s brand outside of Shimmer. So this wasn’t about nepotism, or me looking out for you, it was about the importance of the match, and the fact that you earned it too.”

Becky was slack-jawed. She didn’t know what to think. Feeling that deflection was her best tactic while her mind wrapped around the way that Dean’s thought she let out a dry chuckle. “I think that’s the most words I’ve ever heard you say all at once.”

Dean gave her a small smile, clearly knowing what she was doing, but said nothing of it. After some time Becky sighed and felt the weight of guilt taken off her shoulders. “Well, in that case, thank you. That was really selfless.”

He shifted uncomfortably on his bench and shrugged. “It was nothing. Plus, I needed to be back here helping Renee with your rad hair.”

Becky rolled her eyes and leaned down pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re such a softie nowadays Ambrose. Don’t think I don’t brag about that to everyone. How ol’ Becky Lynch turned Ambrose soft.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Anybody else hears that out of context, and you look very bad. You know that right?”

She felt herself flush. “Shut up. Don’t make me beat you up on, possibly, our last Smackdown together for the year.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I been thinking about that too, and I know we’ll still be good. We’ll do double dates and see each other whenever we can, but I’ll miss you, Irish. Like, a lot.”

Becky smiled. “I’ll miss you too, but no tears until it actually happens. If it happens.”

Dean smirked. “Maybe bring the tissues next week then. I can get kind of weepy.”

Becky sat down next to him, her arm circling around him and pulling his head down to the space between her shoulder and her neck. He tucked in, and allowed himself to rest there in comfort, despite the height difference.

“Oh, I know. I know.”

They sat in silence, enjoying just being with one another, until it was time for Dean to head out for his street fight. He turned, pressed a last kiss to her forehead and was out the door. 

Becky watched the now closed door, imagining Dean swaggering down to the ring already. She knew that someday, they’d be separated. Whether it was by brand, retirement, injury, etc. She knew it would happen eventually, but it was nice to know that no matter what they’d still have each other and would still do monumental things to help one another, not just in their jobs, but in life. Dean was in her life for the long haul, and there was no amount of distance that was going to change that. She’d always be there for him too. 

She looked around the room, trying to memorize what it was like for their stuff to intermingle messily throughout their shared locker room. She knew this might be the last chance to soak it all in for a while. “Best friends for life.” And even though he wasn’t there to hear it, she thought she heard a voice in her head sounding suspiciously like him say it back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So... no easy way to say this, but I'm going to stop doing these fics after each pay per view. If Becky and Dean get split up, I might do one last one of them saying goodbye, but if they stay on Smackdown or both go to Raw then I don't see the need. Don't worry, this universe will continue on Explicit Violence, and the holiday fics! And anything major like face/heel turns, as well as title wins will still be written about or if anything super insane happens! I just want to focus on all my other writings and I'm really running out of things to say with these two that are profound and non repetitive. I hope you all understand that it's not you, it's me.


End file.
